jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Martin Walker (Raiden Storm Character)
'''Martin Walker '''is the Major Antagonist of the Raiden Storm 2019 Workspace Script, He is the former Delta Force later became Cranassian Empire Supporter, who would usually to shooting sandstorm during the 'Operation: Desert Storm' when he arrogantly and betraying their Delta Force former members as an abusive their killing the entire 22 soldiers before being his brought to joint with the notorious alien minions Cranassian Empire, He also piloting to Glow Squad Mark 1, whom he possibly revenge are rarely in situation. Profile Appearance Personality Relationship Story In 2019 workspace script version of Raiden Storm. Probably is one of the sinister Captain Martin Walker, Originally from the Delta Force from United States during the each war of the ‘Desert Zone’ whose on the way squad tasked in their the process. But he attended that arrogant for evacuating the squad their wasted his lifetime. After for all, He didn’t tasked to going with the squad attack during the sandstorm. Then he betraying entire on the teams, With severely attacks numerous on former US armies, Eventually he kicked out from Delta Force will never seen Walker rehired due to the entity mental illness homicide as an Occurred. During the journey in sets on 2050’s Martin Walker entering the Cranassian Empire who would to watching by Alien Minions and the leader with the slavers servant, He told with the evil leader leading wanted to Delta Force and US Armies Force Alliances will corrupted on the United States. Leader was agreed and joint to Cranassian Empire supporter, Led by Walker long studying to trains with the shooting range and pilot fighter ships, Finish his trains and he preparing to piloting on Glow Squad Mark 1 and sent him into the earth. The Cranassian Empire supporters by the assault minions will attempted wrecked and wounded their Delta Force are possibly new revenge on it, Raiden Family Groups were arrived on the scene, Until he getting rid the light sides resistance in the battle. Later he was defeated, Walker tries to escaped after his damaged wounding from the weakened body parts, Until the UNGF Protesters Trooper will get taken up and arrested later. Walker was caught by UNGF Troopers and his guilty of third degree murder, homicide, attempted mass destruction. Later he get sentence to death, Walker given to choice death by Pool of Acid or to be killed by Guillotine, Chris Walker executioner will taken Walker into the head standing carrying out. He last spoken words: "I'd like you about the burning cases...", Before his chopping head off and taken by Chris Walker sent into the Head Collection Room. Things He Had Injuries/Killed/Murdered/Destroying/Vandalism So Far Last Meals He extravagant last meals ordered to takes: * Pot Roast * Curry Rice * Fried Shrimp * Bento * Cooked Lobster * Pound Cake * Cookies And Cream Milkshake * Strawberry Milkshake * Fried Ice Cream * Fruit Salad Development Character Design Animation Other Appearance Spin-Off Other Media Impact Games Gallery Trivia See Also